


When nightmares happen

by Zaneey



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Nightmare, No Relationship, Panic Attack, also lack of self confidence, because they are what they are, hinted Logicality, i mean not romantic, it's just a huge hurty fluffy thing, just them being a big family, loads of fluff, roman goes ranting a bit an dbeing self deprecating af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaneey/pseuds/Zaneey
Summary: "The day has been busy, Thomas, Joan and Talyn as well as other friends had to repeat for a play. Of course, he had fun being with his friends and doing things he loved but it was just one of these days where he felt out of it for no reasons. It didn't keep him from being great and funny but there was just something at the back of his mind being... Weirdly depressed. "In which Thomas has a nightmare because of Roman and the others have to do something.





	When nightmares happen

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Sanders Sides fic, hope you enjoy it! I wrot eit rather quickly and it's not beta-ed so if you find a mistake or something, tell me! ^^

The night was troubled by the hard rain dropping from the cloudy sky. It was hot outside as it was summer but Florida being Florida, it was raining nonetheless.  
  
The day has been busy, Thomas, Joan and Talyn as well as other friends had to repeat for a play. Of course, he had fun being with his friends and doing things he loved but it was just one of these days where he felt out of it for no reasons. It didn't keep him from being great and funny but there was just something at the back of his mind being... Weirdly depressed.  
  
At the end of the day, they ate pizzas, obviously, and then his friends left one by one. When there was just Joan and Talyn left, Joan noticed Thomas's state and they decided to stay over for the night, reassuring Talyn saying it was going to be okay and that they could leave.  
  
Thomas had a hard time falling asleep, he didn't know exactly why, it just hapenned sometimes. As it was warm, it took him long to find the perfect position, kicking off the blankets (and Joan but they just kicked back and at least it mad the two of them laugh softly). Eventually, he managed to slip in Morpheus's arms.  
  
At some point, he started to whine silently in his sleep. Furrowing his brows, Thomas rolled over, pushing the blankets even further and making one of his pillows fall of the bed. His breathing was calm, but his face was grimacing.

 

* * *

 

  
''Hey Kiddo...'' whispered Patton softly as he gently pushed Virgil's shoulder. ''You should sleep in your bed instead of the commoner's couch...''  
  
Virgil openned his eyes abruptly and jerked up from the couch, forcing Patton to step back.  
  
''Are you okay kid ?'' the dad asked, putting his hands forward in order to calm the other down.

''I-I don't know, no...''  
  
Virgil was looking in the void, sitting on the edge of the couch, short-breathed. The only other noise was the rain outside hitting the asphalt on the alley at night.  
  
''Something...'' he mouthed. ''Something is wrong...''  
  
Patton, at first confused, proceeded then to sit near the kid, a worried look on his face.  
  
''What is wrong ? Do you know or is it just a general feeling ?''  
  
''Don't know. Something.'' whispered Virgil, moving his head a bit like an unsure ''no'' as he talked and looked at the dad worringly. ''I don't know what is wrong, Pat'. And it makes me even more anxious.'' he added through his greeted teeth, lowering his head.  
  
Patton chew his inside cheek, and calmly put an arm on the kid's shoulders, getting closer. With his hand, he made Virgil's head rest on his shoulder without forcing him. They stayed still like that for a moment, Patton stroking softly the kid's head as he was feeling him shudder.  
  
The dad looked outside of the window when he heard the thunder, illuminating the night and the strings of water falling from the dark grey sky. Yes, something was off, he could feel it too. Like something creeping on his back, starting from his lower back and scrambling slowly, like very cold thousands of tiny needles.  
  
Virgil's head suddenly tilted up and he said something looking at Patton.  
  
All he could hear was the rain that was projecting watery white ribbons all over the dark commoners's walls only enlightenned by the thunderbolts outside.  
  
The dad frowned, not having heard what the other articulated again.  
  
''I don't- Virgil I can't hear what-'' he gestured, pointing at his ears.  
  
The rain wasn't just rain, now. It was so deafening it turned into a static that made his ears whistle. However, he managed to read on Virgil's lips.  
  
'' _Roman. Nightmare.'_ '  
  


* * *

 

  
At first, Roman just brushed it off. This wasn't the first time he found an idea too shitty. He crumpled up the papers on which he was trying to put his thoughts for a new story and took his easel. Maybe drawing a bit without any precise idea would help him relax.  
  
After an hour, the balls of paper were piling up in his room. Out of rage, he kicked the easel and teared apart the paper that was on it. He then stood, looking at the mess, his breath erratic and his hands shaking.  
  
The feeling was stronger now and he knew that he normally wouldn't get angry that fast, something was wrong. Roman closed his eyes and tried to breath through his greeted teeth. He hated when he had thoses moment when he couldn't come up with anything good. He could as well sleep, it was probably time, but he couldn't. Not in this state.  
  
The Prince walked toward his old wooden piano and openned it slowly. He sat on the stool, stretched and started to play. With one hand at first, bitting his lips to force himself to focus on not letting his hand shake. He made some mistakes but still added a second hand and started to play some slow song he didn't remembered the name of.  
  
As Roman played with more emphasis, bending over the piano, he began to make a lot of false notes. He kept doing so anyways, hitting the keys harder and harder and harder until he twisted one of his fingers. The Prince stopped in the middle of his song and violently stood as he let out a scream or rage. His whole body was shaking and his breath accelerated as he looked at his finger in pain : It was swollen and red.  
  
Roman curled up in a ball, holding his hurting finger, feeling a scream growing in his throat or maybe it was a cry coming and it felt like a giant's hand was grasping his neck slowly and it felt like spiders were crawling on his arms as a cold shiver travelled his entire body and he felt tears coming out of his eyes and his finger was hurting a lot maybe it was broken oh God oh no not this again how was supposed to write with a broken finger and what were the others going to think when they would see his finger and he hated it he couldn't think shit why was he what was he doing how many papers were teared up or rolled on a ball on his floor was his easel broken too shit he was such a piece of shit he hated it so much why now he couldn't do anything right why was he still here he was so useless the others could get rid of him it wouldn't do any difference no not thinking about this but what if he can't create ever again what was going to happen to him how was Thomas supposed to be happy without his Creativity he was such a piece of garbage oh God his finger hurt so much he must look pathetic curled up in a ball on the corner of his room rocking back and forth and not even seeing shit through his teary eyes and oh shit what if one of the others came here and saw him like his oh crap crap **crap-**  
  
''Roman !!''  
  
No no no no no no-  
  
Patton almost ran from the door to Roman and sat down near the Prince.  
  
''Hey hey hey Ro it's okay uuuum are you hurt oh no your finger-" the dad started rambling, sweating nervously -or maybe it was Roman affecting the others- and tried to comfort the Prince who couldn't do anything but Viber his ears with his hands and rock back and forth, whining.  
  
This hapenned a numerous times before and yet, he was still as useless as the first time. Patton put a hand on Roman's shoulder but the other made a quick move to get rid of it.  
  
Virgil knelt down, swallowing with difficulty.  
  
''Hey, Roman." he said with a low and calm voice, even though his hands were shaking, approaching slowly one of them to the Prince's shoulder. ''Roman it's me, you're having a panic attack, we just want to help."  
  
Patton stepped forward to leave Virgil and Roman some space. He stood and turned instinctively towards the door : Logan was standing there, his hair all messy and his glasses awrily put on his nose as he was getting his breath back, clearly woken up. He ran a hand through his hair and asked Patton:  
  
"Nightmare ?"  
  
Patton just nodded wearily, looking at the ground as Logan came closer to them. The dad suddenly grabbed the teacher's wrist and looked up.  
  
''It's okay, Patton. We are handling this. You too. It's okay." he murmured, looking his him in the eyes to reassure his... He didn't exactly knew what was Patton for him these days, but now wasn't the moment.  
  
Virgil was lightly stroking Roman's shoulder, whispering him to breath calmly and relax his tensed limbs. Logan crouched next to the kid and took a deep breath, looking at Roman as Patton sat near them.  
  
''Hey Princey, look at me..." he started, interrupted by his own yawn. ''Stay focused on steady things, stay grounded, you'll always be needed, you're a great part in Thomas's life and he couldn't live without you. Neither do we. We can't. We need you, and that's an universal constant we can't break. So even if you're feeling wea-" Virgil shot him a worried look as for saying ''noooo wrong choice of words" and Logan corrected. ''... Like you're not part of us anymore, you're wrong, and rambling, again."  
''Teach is right, Ro. Just as you once said to me : you make us better. And we know you think we don't want you because you're too fancy and extravagant, we know you don't want us to see you like that because it's bad for your good self esteem but know that we don't care if sometimes you feel a bit... Out of it."  
  


As the two the them spoke, Roman slowly started to relax, his breath steadying. He removed his hands from his ears and forced himself to breath calmly as Virgil was whispering encouragements to him. He was starting to feel a bit better.  
  
Logan turned to Patton, who was fidgeting his fingers, and nodded. Patton put his arms around Roman's torso and squeezed him not too hard.  
  
''It's gonna be okay Ro, we love you and we're here for you. We're here and we're queer, remember ? No matter what !"  
  
That last joke managed to get a laugh through the sobs from Roman who smiled slightly and, to be honest, those laughs always made his heart flutter as if butterflies were inside.  
  
''C'mon guys, don't leave me alone !"  
  
Reluctantly, Virgil put an arm in Roman's back and rested his head on his. Logan adjusted his glasses.  
  
''And um, what about your fing-"

"Logan, timing." groaned Virgil. 

"Not a good time ?"

"Not very, yeah."  
  
The teacher sighed as he leant in the embrace and they all sat there in Roman's room, cuddling as the Prince was getting quieter, lulled in his friends's arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Thomas openned his eyes. He looked at the ceiling and wiped off the sweat from his forehead. His room was slihtly lit because of the glowing of his computer's lights among other things. He sat silently. Thomas was pretty sure he had a nightmare but it ended being calmer. He couldn't remember the dream but it sometimes hapenned.

 

''Thomas... wha's wrong... ?'' muttered Joan sleepily, patting Thomas's knee with their eyes closed.

''S'okay, just had a nightmare, go back to sleep...'' he replied softly, patting his friend's hand back.

''Mmmh you sure s'okay ?'' they asked, openning their eyes.

''Yes Joan, don't worry, I feel better.'' smiled Thomas softly.

''M'kay...'' they mouthed as they closed their eyes.

 

Joan turned over and in a very short time, Thomas heard their breathing calmer as they fell back asleep. He lied back, putting his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Soon, he, too, fell back asleep, feeling somehow better.

 


End file.
